


Through the Shattered Mirror

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: Old Republic Histories [11]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, I'm just pre-empting a few, M/M, Minor Character Death, More tags will come, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: Snippets and random ficlets from my Shatterpoint Legacy; mirror'verse to the Survivor Legacy
Relationships: (one sided), Ava Jaxo/Male Republic Trooper, Elara Dorne/Male Republic Trooper, Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Aric Jorgan, Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Lord Scourge, Female Sith Inquisitor/Arcann, Female Sith Inquisitor/Ashara Zavros, Hunter (Star Wars: The Old Republic)/Male Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine, Kira Carsen/Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython, Lana Beniko/Female Smuggler, Male Bounty Hunter/Theron Shan, Male Bounty Hunter/Torian Cadera, Male Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine/Jonas Balkar, Male Sith Warrior/Vette, Male Smuggler/Koth Vortena, Qyzen Fess & Male Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor
Series: Old Republic Histories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487549
Kudos: 3





	1. Trouble Always Seems to Find Us

"Face it **genius**! We're karking **lost**!" 

"Aw will you just shaddup?! That cell's supposed to be 'round here somewhere." 

The tiny Miraluka snorted rudely as she followed the blue haired Chiss deeper into the mausoleum-esque cell block deep in the highest security no-go zone on Belsavis. She should have known that this job was a bust. They were going to get themselves killed! And it was all the Captain's fault! Next time he volunteered them for a job like this she was putting her blaster to a particularly vulnerable part of him until he changed his mind. 

"Kalia! C'mon, I'm pretty sure it's this way." 

If Kalia had eyes then she'd roll them. Instead she petulantly shoved her hands deep into her jacket pockets and stomped after her boss and best friend. 

"Jek this is stupid! That soldier lady said that no one even knows what's down here! What if we run into some crazy Force user or something?" 

Jek paused and looked up from the holomap he'd been following, a frown tugging at his freckle splattered and dusty features. He ... he honestly didn't have an answer for Kalia. Not one that she'd accept anyway. Unfortunately she knew him too well to tolerate his particular brand of false bravado banthashit. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even realise that Kalia hadn't noticed him stop until she crashed into him and they went tumbling to the ground in a tangled heap of limbs. 

" **Fek**!" 

" **Ow**!" 

After much squirming and swearing the two career criminals managed to disentangle themselves and get back to their feet. Jek crouched to pick up the holomap from where it had fallen while Kalia dusted herself down when they both heard a deep rumbling growl. Instantly freezing, the two smugglers looked at each other and Jek couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his spine. He may not have been Force Sensitive, but he knew better than to ignore his instincts. Especially when they were screaming at him to turn around and run like hell. 

"What was that?" 

Kalia frowned and concentrated, trying her best to pick up on whatever was growling with her ... admittedly mediocre Force sense. Huffing in frustration when all she got was a tumbled mass of Darkness and instincts, she shrugged. 

"Who knows. Some sort of predator I guess but there's two of us. It'd have to be pretty big to take us on." 

As she spoke Jek saw movements in the shadows behind her. His eyes widened and fear flooded through his veins like ice at the monster that stomped out of the gloom behind his oblivious crewmate. 

"So say something twice the size of Bowie with huge teeth, great big spines and claws that would put a Trandoshan to shame?" 

Kalia gave him a look that told him she thought he was being inordinately stupid. Again. 

"That's a little specific but yeah. Why?" 

Jek didn't bother to answer her. As the beast lunged at Kalia he reached forwards and grabbed her hand, yanking her to him. The slim Miraluka screamed in alarm as she felt the teeth of the beast just catch against her jacket before the two smugglers broke into a desperate run. Behind them the beast roared in its' fury and hunger and ponderously chased after them, each heavy footstep making the ground shake. Yanking her hand free of Jek's before the slightly faster Chiss could pull her off her feet, Kalia focused what little Force ability she had into trying to keep the distance between herself and the beast as wide as possible. 

"This is **your** fault Jek! If you'd just listened ..." 

"Not the time Kalia!" 

Jek yelped as the beast swiped at him, claws tearing through his armorweave jacket like it was made of flimsi. Oh he was regretting asking Bowie and Akaavi to stay outside and keep watch while he and Kalia investigated the cell block. Spying natural daylight up ahead, he almost wept with relief. 

"We're almost there Kalia! We're almost there!" 

"If we survive this I'm gonna **kill you**! Then let Akaavi beat up what's left!" 

Their shouts and screams drew the attention of both Bowdaar and Akaavi; the two warriors letting out their own startled cries when they saw the monster pursuing the two smugglers. Bowdaar instantly raised his bowcaster and opened fire. Not at the beast, but at the ceiling of the cell block. Weakened by age and the damage from the bowcaster's shots, the roof of the cell block groaned loudly before collapsing onto the beast. Jek and Kalia threw themselves forward, desperate to avoid being buried as well, and landed hard in the dirt as debris and dust billowed out from the cell block entrance. Coughing and spluttering, Jek tried to wipe the dust from his eyes when a hand suddenly appeared in his face. He looked up to see Akaavi looking down at him, the Zabrak's normally stern face twisted into a wry grin. 

"How is it trouble always seems to find you Captain?"


	2. The Pain of Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She meant everything to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst ahead! You have been warned

" ** _YOU BASTARD_**!" 

Leonax didn't stand a chance. Exhausted (both physically and mentally), bruised in places he didn't want to think about and feeling sick to his stomach at the hard call he'd had to make, he just ... he never saw the punch coming. Nor did he have time to put his helmet back on to at least dull the impact. As it was; the impressive right hook, grief adding to it's power, struck him hard in the cheek and sent him skidding across the floor of the Thunderclap, helmet flying from his hands to roll into a corner with a pitiful clatter. One hand reaching up to rub at his already swelling and bruising jaw, the Cathar heaved himself up onto his elbow to look up at his assailant. 

Zale was stood over him, fists clenched so tight that his gauntlets were creaking; shoulders heaving as he drew breath in with ragged sobbing gasps; his entire body trembling with a combination of searing hatred and all consuming grief. The Miraluka looked ready to attack Leonax again even as the Cathar picked himself up, gently waving off Dorne as she came to check his swollen jaw, and looked up at the taller soldier. 

"That one was free. Next time expect me to hit back." 

" **You just don't _get_ it do you**?!" 

Zale crowded Leonax back, using his superior height to literally force the Cathar back several steps. Leonax bristled, hackles raising as he planted his feet and refused to let himself get pushed back another step. Just _who_ did the Miraluka think he was?! 

"That is **enough** Captain. I made the right call." 

" ** _AND ROBBED MY BABY GIRL OF HER MOTHER_**!" 

Zale seemed to choke on his own words for a few moments, a harsh half sob half growl tearing free before the Miraluka dropped to his knees, startling even Vik, and practically _keened_ in his grief. 

"Ava ... she was **everything** to us ... to **me** ... I was gonna finally ask her to marry me next time we were on leave ..." 

He fumbled with one of the pouches on his belt for a moment before pulling out a small box, a bitter smile on his face. He rubbed the silky smooth surface of the box once with his thumb before setting it gently back into its' pouch. Getting to his feet, Zale sneered coldly at Leonax. 

"You robbed my daughter of her mother rather than try and find a way for us to save everyone. **You** can be the one to tell her why her mama's never coming home." 

Jade green eyes glittering with a mixture of sorrow and indignant anger, Leonax fought to stop himself from bristling with anger. How much of what Zale was saying was the grief talking he didn't know ... so he'd let it slide. For now. 

" **Enough** Zale. You're grieving and there's nothing I can say or do that'll bring Jaxo back. But keep this up and you can spend the return trip to Coruscant in the brig." He raised a hand when the Miraluka made to shout again. "I'm serious. Do I **like** the choice I had to make? No. But you were there the same as I was! You knew there was no time ... **if I could've saved them all I would've**! But sometimes that's just the hand we're dealt **okay**!? **That's the burden of command**!" 

Zale glared at him for a moment, a muscle jumping in his jaw and in that instance everyone single Havoc member present thought that he would punch Leonax again. Instead though the grieving and angry Miraluka just shook his head and stormed into the bunk room, the door sliding shut behind him with a tired hiss and an echoing click of the lock engaging. Leonax sighed and sagged back, shoulders slumping as Dorne once again approached to check on his bruised face. Rubbing his uninjured cheek against hers in a bid to reassure her, Leonax let his medic and girlfriend fuss over him even as he looked over to the one member of Havoc that could handle the task he had in mind. 

"Forex?" 

"Yes Major?" 

"Search and retrieval job ... we owe it to Jaxo to at least make sure she returns home."


End file.
